1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production control system, and more particularly to an information processing device for use in a production control system device capable of prohibiting the erroneous setting of manufacturing processes and conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional information processing device of this kind, by means of information regarding a requisite process to be present and a prohibited process not to be present immediately before or after a specific process, with each process of a plurality of processes for one lot in the order of processing from the top process, it is determined whether the requisite process is absent, and whether the prohibited process is present, and if any, information with regard to absence of the requisite process and presence of the prohibited process are outputted. (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 280411/88)
The conventional information processing device mentioned above has the following disadvantages:
(1) Only absence of the requisite process and presence of the prohibited process adjacent to each process for one lot arranged in the order of processing can be detected.
(2) The above detection is performed with respect to the combination of processes, and the correctness of the combination of working conditions, matching among the quality standards in process and presence or absence of machines placed in operating condition can not be detected.
(3) Such a case which requires an operator's judgment can not be detected. In other words, only absence or presence of predetermined combinations of processes can be detected, and the detection of absence or presence of other combinations of processes is possible only by an operator's elaborate checking of the process flow.